Esok Puasa
Esok Puasa '('Tomorrow Fasting) is the 1st episode of season 1 in Upin & Ipin Summary Upin and Ipin who reached the fifth age began to recognize the meaning of "fasting" and wanted to know the purpose and benefits of fasting such as other Muslim children of their age. Opah and Kak Ros explained the meaning and purpose of fasting to them. So, this is the first time that these twins are fasting. Plot When playing marbles with Mei Mei and Rajoo in the last evening before Ramadhan began, Upin and Ipin were summoned home by Kak Ros for a night out. TV broadcast kept announcing of the commencement date of Ramadhan. accordingly, Upin and Ipin are required by Opah to fast for a month. When asked about the fast, Opah explained that the fast is to avoid eating or drinking anything from morning to evening. After hearing her explanation, Upin and Ipin complained of fear of starvation. Obviously Opah explained again, Muslims were told by God to remind them how hungry people felt. Finally, she ordered her grandchildren to sleep early because they had to get up early in the morning. A few hours later, when Upin and Ipin slept soundly, Kak Ros tried to surprise them because the time had come, but it was not successful. With a feeling of emptiness, Kak Ros handed the task of raising her brothers to Opah, and she supported them both into the kitchen. Because Upin and Ipin are still drowsiness so Kak Ros catches their attention with the smell of fried chicken, then stroked them with chickens and told them to wash their face, though Opah advised Kak Ros to be kind to them. After eating, Opah taught Upin and Ipin to pray for intentions as a complement to the meal of the dawn, before the time came. Quotes Opening :Upin: "Do you guys want to hear a story. Ok, sit down sit down. Sit! It started like this... uh... Ipin, Ipin!!" :Ipin: (whispering) :Upin: "We were playing marbles at that time." :Ipin: "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Content :Rajoo: (trying to throw the marbles) :Upin and Ipin: (tired of waiting) :Upin: "It's maghrib! Come on! Let's go!" :Upin: "Run, Ipin! Run!" (grabbing the marbles) :Rajoo: "Hey, wait!" :Kak Ros: "Get in and take a bath quick, and read the Quran after prayers!" (closing the windows) :Broadcaster: "Thus, I hereby declare that the month of Ramadhan will start tomorrow." :Ipin: "What channel is that, Kak Ros?" :Kak Ros: "TV9!" :Ipin: "Ok! Ok!" :Kak Ros: "Opah, tomorrow is the first day of fasting." :Opah: "Both of you have to start fasting as well." :Upin: "Fasting?" (surprised and waving to Ipin) :Ipin: "Oh... Okay! Okay! Okay!" :Upin: "What's fasting, Opah?" :Opah: "Fasting, is when we don't eat or drink from sunrise to sunset. Understand?" :Ipin: "What? No eating? Won't we die?!" (surprised) :Kak Ros: "No, you won't!" :Upin: "Why do we have to fast, Opah?" :Opah: "Muslims must fast because God tells us to, so that we will know how it feels like to be poor and hungry." :Upin: "But aren't we still kids, Opah?" :Opah: "Well, it's better to start fasting when you are young, right?" :Ipin: " Yes! Yes! Yes!" :Upin: (almost punching Ipin) :Opah: "So tonight, both of you have to sleep early. Tomorrow morning, you will have to wake up for Sahur." :Upin: "Sahur? What's that?" :Opah: "Sahur, is when we wake up before sunrise to eat and drink, so we won't feel so hungry later. Ok! Ok! That's enough! Finish your food quickly." :Kak Ros: (opening the door) "Upin, Ipin. Wake up! It's time for Sahur. Hey, get up!" :Upin: (yawning) :Kak Ros: "Don't make me splash water at you!" (angry and yelling) :Opah: "That's okay, Kak Ros. Go and prepare the food. I'll handle these two. Upin, Ipin. Wake up!" :Upin: (yawning again) :Opah: "Come on! Wake up! There, sit down." (carrying them) :Ipin: (yawning) :Upin and Ipin: "Ouch!" (hitting heads of each other) :Ipin: "Fried chicken!" :Kak Ros: "You want this? Go and wash your face first." (angry, yelling and pointing at the bathroom) :Opah: "Now, Kak Ros. Don't be so mean to your brothers." :Kak Ros: "Sorry Opah." :Opah: "Now eat as much as you can and after that, recite your intention to fast." :Upin: "How do we recite it?" :Opah: "Okay, begin by reciting the muqqadam prayers first." :Upin and Ipin: "Bismillahirahmanirrahim...hitaala" (praying) Ending :Upin: "Now that's only Sahur! We haven't told you about fasting yet!" :Ipin: "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Characters *Upin (debut) *Ipin (debut) *Mei Mei (debut) *Rajoo (debut) *Opah (debut) *Kak Ros (debut) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes